Doug Saves Roger
Doug Saves Roger is the first part of the eighth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Percy Femur *Lamar Bone *Porkchop Synopsis Mr. Bone's nephew Percy Femur becomes new student at the Bluffington School and Roger gets ready to be the bully he is. But it turns out that Percy is very tough and a lot bigger than Roger, and soon, Doug has to break up a fight between Roger and Percy. Percy wants to hurt Doug, but Roger and Mr. Bone rescue Doug and send Percy back to his old school. Recap Intro Roger is running away from someone in fear and runs into Doug, telling him that he would stop bullying him if he hides him from the person who chases him, who Doug takes a frightened look at as the person's shadow closes in. Main Episode At school, Mr. Bone announces that his nephew Percy Femur is attending Bluffington for the day (expecting the kids to treat him like they would any other new student, jokingly ending it with "who happens to be my nephew") and Doug decides to perform a welcoming committee for him after stating that he remembers what happened to him during his first day at Bluffington School, only for Skeeter to remind him that Roger has already prepared himself for it. Inside the metal shop, Roger and his gang are prepared for any prank materials for Percy. In the restroom later on, Roger and Willie fill up water balloons to toss at Percy, despite Bone announcing that everyone is to treat him with the same respect and care as other students. Doug shows up and tries to convince Roger to go easy on Percy, but to no avail. When Ned, looking apprehensive, tells him that he had just seen Percy, Roger runs to the hallway and attempts to throw a water balloon at him, only to find that Percy is much bigger and tougher than he is. At school, Percy grabs the water balloon out of Roger's hands and tosses it in the air as the balloon splashes on Roger's face as Doug and Skeeter laughs at his humiliation. Mr. Bone then shows up to check up on the situation and Roger lies to him and says that he is hot. When Mr. Bone walks out of sight, Percy has Roger in a headlock and tells them that the two are going to be friends. In class, Percy shoots spit wads at Roger and Doug is satisfied of Roger finally getting a taste of his own medicine for once—in reprisal for bullying him and the others. After class, Roger walks through the hallway with a sign that says "I'm a Doofus" on his back, which everyone reminds him of. Percy is also seen following him behind as well and he shoots another spitball at him, which Doug and the others laugh at, enjoying Roger's suffering. He also proceeds in spraying Roger with water threw the water fountain as well. Mr. Bone walks by and tells Roger in a calm and concerned tone he should see the nurse about the sweating. When the vice principal leaves, Percy threatens Roger a knuckle sandwich if he squeals to Mr. Bone about what happened to him. At first, Doug is enjoying Roger's clobbering, but he later becomes upset of all the clobbering Roger takes from Percy and soon begins to feel sorry for Roger. Outside, Percy trips Roger outside while the latter is walking (Mr. Bone helps Roger up with Percy's assist), and at lunch, Percy shoves Roger's face in his food. After school, Doug is seen explaining all the suffering Roger went through to Porkchop when he runs into Roger, who is hiding in a bush from Percy. Doug tells Roger to just tell Mr. Bone about Percy's demeanor, but Roger refuses, saying that the vice principal won't believe him about his nephew. Percy eventually shows up and Roger runs away, with Percy calling to him that he could run, but he can't hide. The next day at school, Percy asks Roger if he would like a "Hertz Doughnut" and pulls his nose as a prank. Roger proceeds in calling him a goon, much to Percy's fury. Realizing what he has just said, Roger runs away in fear, with Percy trailing behind. Roger runs into Doug and begs him to hide him. So Doug hides him in a locker right before Percy shows up. Doug tries to reason with Percy and Percy decides not to harm Roger. Instead, he decides to inflict pain on Doug after school and leaves, threatening to look for Doug if he doesn't show up. Roger emerges from the locker and thanks Doug as he leaves. While Doug waits for Percy after school at the basketball court, Skeeter gives him a choice of bandages. Finally, Percy shows up and attempts to beat up Doug, but Mr. Bone finally stops him. When both Mr. Bone and Roger rescue Doug, Mr. Bone catches Percy in the act and sends him back to his old school PDQ. Roger tells Doug that only he is allowed to cream Doug and told Mr. Bone about Percy's behavior. He later offers Doug a trip to the Honker Burger for a treat (before putting an "I'm a Doofus" sign on his back, which Doug notices and puts on Roger's back instead). Trivia *The femur is the thigh bone. So it was appropriate for Percy to be related to Mr. Bone. *Percy makes his next and final appearance in Doug's Big Feat, but is unacknowledged by Mr Bone as his nephew during that episode. *Roger wears his Bluff Scouts uniform when Boomer, Willie and himself are planning on how to bully Percy. *Mr. Bone shows uncharacteristically nice behavior to Roger and Doug in this episode. *The flashbacks Doug have remembering the times Roger picked on him are from the episodes Doug is Quailman and Doug Takes a Hike. *This is one of three episodes in which Doug doesn't have any imagination sequences. The other two are Doug is Hamburger Boy and Doug's Babysitter. Errors *In the scene where Percy is confronting Roger near the bush, when Roger says "Oh great.", the three bush leaves on his head are missing, but when Percy walks up to him they reappear. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping